WRIXAS 13
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' '' WRIXAS 13'' is the thirteenth Writers Express Awards ceremony, and the one and only of 2017. This was the first time a ceremony had been held only once in a year, due to the forum going through a quiet phase in the early part of this period. The results were revealed on 2nd September 2017 (just over twelve months after WRIXAS 12), although the process began in July 2016. It was the first time the event has been held in a September. The event again includes established projects like City Girls (which ended in this period)'' ''and''' These Days','' as well as two new projects by new member Ben - Ben's Emmerdale (which ended after ten installments) and Mrs Fanshaw (a six-part one-off drama series) - and a modern version of Behind Closed Doors, from Hannah. Diamonds In The Rough (Danny/Jaay), The Estate (root) and We're All In This Together (Ross) were all dropped in this period (although new versions of DITR and WAITT were announced on 1st and 2nd September respectively), whilst The Avenue was absent for the second ceremony in a row, following an announcement in January 2017 by the project's authors, Noxy and Ross, that the show was to take 'an extended hiatus'. Voting rules were relaxed, and any member of the forum was permitted to vote at the WRIXAS, irregardless of feedback or project activity. Survey Monkey voting was disbanded after use at WRIXAS 12, and voting reverted back to private messaging. The sub-categories'' Feedbacker Of The Year'' and Project Of The Year were both axed. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold in the Longlist column if that/those option/s won outright, or in the Shortlist column if they didn't. Best Project can only be voted for at the Shortlist stage: WRIXAS League Table (as of September 2017) Forum Members League Table (as of September 2017) Stats & Trivia This time there were 17 sub-categories, down two from WRIXAS 12, due to the dropping of the Feedbacker Of The Year and Project Of The Year sub-categories. There were 6 in the Drama category, 6 in Soap ''and 5 in Crossover'' (up 1 due to the return of Best Exit). There were 19 winners this time (up one), including 2 shared awards (tiebreakers, which is the same as last time). At the Longlist stage, there were 101 options to choose from, up a considerable 20 from WRIXAS 12 and the first time there's ever been an increase. Only three projects won awards at this ceremony (down two), although five made both the Longlist (also down two) and the Shortlist. The number of people who voted this time was six: Ben, Danny, Hannah, Jaay, Noxy and Ross. Of those, two did not have active projects when voting. The most successful project of the night was City Girls, which went out on a high with seven new awards for its mantlepiece, and swept the Drama category for the second consecutive occasion, and third in all: *Best Exit (Sammy Davis) *Best Drama Male (Daniel Williams) *Best Drama Female (Holly Williams) *Best Drama Scene (Final Ever Scene) *Best Drama Plot (Daniel Learns He Has A Son) *Best Drama Episode (Episode 140 - Final Episode) *Best Drama In the soaps category, it was a straight-up contest between an old project - These Days - and a new one - Behind Closed Doors. Both win six awards apiece, with BCD scooping the three biggest ones: *Best Family - Collins/Taylors *Best Soap Scene - Jess Opens Up About Her Past *Best Soap Plot - Riley's Attachment Disorder (shared with These Days) *Best New Project *Best Soap *Best Project Behind Closed Doors 1.0 originally won Best New Project as well. To date, it is only the second time two different versions of the same project have won this awards, the first being for These Days 1.0. Meanwhile, These Days also had six awards to buff, which were: *Best Newcomer - Trish Hobson *Best Soap Male - Glen Wright *Best Soap Female - Lisa Wright *Best Soap Plot - Glen & Lisa Marriage Collapse (shared with Behind Closed Doors) *Best Soap Episode - Episode 50 and Episode 53 (draw) This ceremony was notable in being the first time These Days did not win or share the award for 'Best Soap' when nominated. But in happier news, it was the first time Glen Wright had won the award for 'Best Soap Male' in the contemporary version, and the first time both he and wife Lisa won 'Best Soap Male' and 'Best Soap Female' at the same ceremony. As 'Best Soap Episode' was a draw between two one-hour specials, this counts as two different awards. There was disappointment elsewhere, however, as Ben projects Ben's Emmerdale and ''Mrs Fanshaw ''were unsuccessful on this occasion - although the former was shortlisted in two sub-categories.